Paige esperer
Paige is a cyborg human female from Commenor. She fights for freedom and equality for all in the galaxy and by extension her goals generally lay toward aiding the light side. She has been a member of two factions but now is more of a lone wolf then with a major power. Appearance Paige is a fairly tall human female. She was well built even before the explosion on Commenor stronger then most would believe from appearance alone. She has strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. To compliment her light features Paige is commonly seen in bright clothing such as tan, Brown or white. She has is able to utilized her sharp attractive features as an advantage to get pass guards and other situations when subtlety is of the most importance. Due to her implants she weights in at around three hundred fifty pounds, which is a far cry from what one would think just from looking at her. Personality A hard outer shell is the forefront to the always thoughtful and cunning mind that Paige possesses. She is cool under a tight situation able to take into account all the factors before jumping the guy. Paige has a stubborn resilience and prefers solo assignments. Paige mind works in terms of objectives looking toward her primary goal first and foremost, then anything extra. In this way she is a very focused individual and sometimes sees in tunnel vision. She is deeply caring for those few she feels close to willing to protect others who show the same loyalty she does Paige would risk her life to help such a person. Paige does have an easy annoyance toward people who treat everything like a joke, She as always been that way. She subscribed to the belief that life is no joke and it should be taken as such. A strait shooter she dislikes ulterior motives though as come to terms with the fact that it seems everyone as one. History Birth and Early life Paige was born eldest child of two having a younger brother named Dominic. Her mother, Vent Esperer, was an average person who had lived has average a life as anyone else. The only oddity being her Mandalorian boyfriend. Vent was born and raised on a other rim world which had fallen under the Mandalorian’s control during the war years before. Not a mando by blood she took a shuttle off world but as irony would have it met a Mandalorian on Ando who would become Paige’s Father, Jaxin Vevut. Born two minutes sooner then Dominic. Paige was your average Half Mandalorian child just like her brother. After their birth Vent and Jaxin came to the agreement that they would move further inward towards the core. This would lead the four to Commenor. There Jaxin would open a trading outpost near in chasin City where he sold his armor and most of his weapons, Keeping only a pare of blaster pistols and a rifle. The family never struggled through hardships like poverty or raids, just a little more then normal life. For her whole life Paige was raised with Dominic, Normally. No training with weapons or combat. The most unique part her entire childhood would be the Mandalorian culture she shared with her father who talked often of it. They were taught Mando’a has a second language and once in a blue moon were taken to a small shooting range for a night out. Jaxin passed on a love of smashball to the children from an early age his hope as any father’s being one or both would become pros. Mandalorian ties At twelve a young Paige showed interest in her fathers life as a Mandalorian and wanted him to teach her what it truly meant to be a mando. After an agreed decision between himself and Vent Jaxin did just that. Dominic was asked if he too would like to participate but rejected the offer. First taught the Resol'Nare Paige would memorize it until she knew it by heart. Jaxin decided to skip the armor telling her. “''Verd ori'shya beskar'gam” A warrior is more then his armor. Paige’s interest in the Mandalorian culture was explored in her free time mostly seen as a way to get closer to her father. A little blaster training was taken up but nothing to serious. Paige graduated high school with average marks choosing to then go to the police academy. Paige had formed the intention to score as a ranking officer in the republic. Transformation At the Academy Paige quickly accelerated scoring very high in most of the test, She ranked within the top four percentile at the end of it. Joining local law enforcement Paige found she had a knack for the whole; "protecting the week and defending the piece" thing. Only over time she wanted more then to be posted as a simple guard on Commenor and was planning to take a position offered off world but gave up he chance last second as an attack on chasin spaceport delayed not only the traffic too and from the port but also provided ramifications to the government on Commenor. She decided to stay and locate who exactly was responsible for it. After months of investigative work with a task force she was in change of. Paige sourced the attack on the spaceport and many others since to a crime syndicate calling themselves “The way of vong” After an estimation of how far the way of vong stretched a sting operation was devised. Thanks to teddy Patterson an agent presumably working under cover the job was to happen in a long abandoned warehouse outside the city. What Paige and her team found there was not the meeting they were told about but instead nothingness. A quick scan of the area would reveal the bomb. The man who found it tried to warn the rest of the team before it went off but failed. Paige had been trying to discover the miscommunication between her unit and Teddy when the bomb exploded. The resulting blast disfigured her beyond recognition. She was one of four survivors and the only one taken for test by Hydra. Out of the four she was in the best condition where two were missing multiple limbs and a surplus of blunt force trauma might have caused brain damage, Paige was taken primarily due to the fact that out of the group she was in the best shape, But also because from her location at the time of the blast most would think she was buried deep in the rubble and her remains would not be found. Hydra, an advance research development company, aims to help the galaxy with ever progressing technologies in weaponry. The family had been falsely informed of her death to try and ensure they stopped the search for the body. Having horribly failed every other test it had ever attempted the company didn’t carry much hope going into this one. However the new leading scientist, Doc’ Mow sees promise in the test and welcomes such a challenge. Both her mind and body are crushed and only shadows of what they were he realizes. Her body sustained class three burns and hundreds of fractures across her entire frame. Her Mind though ravaged by the blast faired better to his fortune. Healing her al much as possible Doctor Mow leaves the patient classified as Subject seventeen to rebuild her strength in a bacta-tank for many months. Hydra After enough time had elapsed Doctor Mow was already years ahead in planning. He’d draw up the Design and Gathered supplies. Most of her skeleton not only broken and fractured but also unsuitable for the advancement would be replaced with Phrik for both its high resistance and lightweight. Her blood would be injected with nanomachines that slowly spread throughout her body able to repair any damage done to her new skeleton. Paige’s skeleton had been installed with the means to replace any blood less during battle or other wise. Her muscles were synthetically grafted with a mix of electronics and human flesh to make it look and act real but also grant advantages such as improved strength, agility, and stamina. A wireless holonet interface was implanted in her mind it essentially allows any information needed to instantly be “Downloaded” Giving her an almost instant understanding of whatever it may have been. With this Paige’s mind was augmented with cybernetics to vastly increase reaction time and seal any reoccurring memories off, Thus making a more loyal soldier was the idea. The transformation took years to fully complete and many month of training and rehabilitation in order to control the body. During this time Paige was at first taken through a few walks and hit a bag a couple of times. That lasted for a little more then two weeks. After which she began to run on a treadmill the time ranging from an hour to four or five. Extreme challenges were the day-to-day norm as Doctor Mow insisted she could not only dodge blaster fire from three directions but also engage a YVH-1 droid, So she did. Such exercises lasted gradually the number of elements were increased. Five directions to avoid fire from against Two Yvh-1 droids. Seven Training droids blasting from different directions with four YVH-1 droids. Paige eventually did fail, which was the point of the exercise. Doctor Mow needed to gage Hydra’s first success test her far she could go. The Great Escape Several more months passed before Doctor Mow had decided the only thing his subject lack was real world experience. To remedy this one night he purposely left the force shield down on her cell. Paige took it as a mistake on the security team’s part and sought to take advantage She escaped utilizing one of the guard’s weapons to reach the armory. From there Paige acquired a number of explosives blowing her way out. After getting out of the facility Paige’s systems were fully activated by Doctor Mow, Whom was a safe distance away choosing not to even come in that day. She was able to identify the planet as Bonadan. One of its major spaceports was under total control of Hydra. She hijacked a YT-2400 light freighter and jumped to hyperspace taking the last set of coordinates imputed. After that she jumped three more times to random systems before deciding the best place to lay low would be Nar shaddaa. Criminal life Once on the planet Paige had the fortune of meeting Seek Raiden. A man of principals he offered to help free of charge giving her a place to stay and a possible job. Usually the one to get paid for various services Seek found himself a wanted man. A high Bounty had been placed for the man’s head. Paige went strait to work determined to aid Seek after he help her. After taking down more then a half dozen of his low level thugs and interrupting his business to the point that nothing could get by Paige got a meeting with the crime boss and with a little “Friendly” persuasion he agreed to drop the bounty. After laying low for several weeks living primarily as a bounty hunter herself. Paige thought that anyone who would be looking for her would give up the chase by now. Having Seek change the ID codes on the ship it’s now classified as ''Dynames. ''Seek tells her of a growing organization crime Organization called Omega and suggest it if she needs work. Unsure of what else to do at the time, Paige having no objective of her own in mind. She jumps within a week of her departure from Nar shaddaa to Zeltros the and finds the Omega group base of operations exactly where she was told it would be, Not like building move. The omega group was a perfect setup as far as Paige can see. As they are a crime syndicate all dealings are off the table. Also thanks to their need to stay off the governments trail no last name is needed, and as she didn’t know one do give at the time it works out great. Unsure of what exactly she is capable of Paige decides to join the group under its piracy division. She was assigned under Kayen Storm their first mission to intercepted cargo going to and from the titan homeworld Terra. Kayen asked for her view of their mission. Paige offered a lay and wait strategy picking off the transports one by one as they left the system. Kayen accepted the plan and positioned the force they were given behind one of the planets moons. After a few days of capturing transport and taking there cargo the team was recalled as a more important assignment had come up which needed them. Next under Kitana’s orders Paige was put in change of a squad given the task of raiding a Action IV transport. The ''Nastroma ''held only one peace of cargo that Kit wanted. The package was under watch of at least ten guards discounting the crew of the ship however after a short skirmish about the ''Nastroma ''Paige managed to recover the object intact. However it was safe guarded with an explosive rig. After accidentally activating it the blast shorten the block on her memories as was rendered unconscious had a dream of her old life. After returning the package Paige was given free time as the Omega group was not in great need of a pirate. Again without an objective Paige worked through the break upgrading the ''Dynames ''with advance weapons and sensor systems also installing a stealth device in case she found herself making an unannounced visit somewhere. After a quick visit to the hoth Asteroid belt Paige discovered that Omega was shut down due to extenuating circumstances. After it disbanded Paige decided she wanted to pursue her memories and chased them to dantooine. Open road/ History lesson Though nothing from her past lay on the world a message was sent to her datapad informing her that someone wanted to meet there. The location was what at first glance appeared to be am average farm on the world not an uncommon sight. After entering the structure at the warm welcome of an elderly woman Paige was given a few items that she was told belong to her. Turning to question the woman Paige discovered the building was nothing as it appeared and was in fact run down no one having lived within for many years. Only a few of the things she was handed were even real Paige found out. The datapad thrust into her hands had only the name “Esperer” inscribed the device itself no longer functioned as it was burned out and that managed to remain. After evaluating what had happened Paige discovered that no message was ever sent to her. The fact being though unknown to her an earlier malfunction with her cerebellum processor had caused a vision from her history to emerge only picking a different location. Though she had never been much of a believer Paige decided it most have been the force. She took the name on and left the planet looking again to improve the ''Dynames’ ''performance. Though not famous for its ships Paige went to Naboo where after a chat with her friend Seek she learned an Ex jedi knight lived and that he might be able to unlock her memories. Putting the ship, against her usually do it alone feel for the vessel, in the hands of some Naboo mechanics’ Paige looked up the Jedi. He attempted to release he memories but due to her mind being altered so drastically by Hydra he was unable to do anything. After staying in the city for an antinational three days whilethe ship finished with the upgrades Paige purchased a house under her new name. Leaving Naboo Paige decided she wanted to help in the fight against the empire and to this end joined with the federation. Meeting a dark lord. Qualifications *Extensive weapons training: Able to handle both ranged and bladed weapons masterfully after years of rigorous training while uder Hydra’s thumb she can identify the most effect method for using almost anything placed in her hands to incapacitate a foe. *Superhuman speed, Agility: Another pro to the augmentations she received from Hydra. Paige is as fast, if not more so, then a jedi knight using the force when moving at top speed, this of course translates into quicker attacks and a greater reaction time. *Augmented Strength, Endurance: again with the vast enhancements made to her body Paige is able to take quite the punishment and continue fighting. She can also lift objects weighing up to six-hundred pounds with little strain and maintain carrying this lot for well over an hour before fatigue sets in. *Ability to download information and techniques: easily her greatest attention Paige can wirelessly tab into the halo net from nearly anywhere and call upon a seemingly infinite amount of knowledge to deal with any situation. This comes via a small transponder implanted deep within her skull designed for just such a purpose. *Wireless synchronization ability: Paige as demonstrated the power to call upon her ship the ''Dynames when in times of needed support for whatever reason, this is a directly tied to her cerebrum implants allowing her to “speak” With most electronics. She can summon her ship so long as they are in the same system, this skill also aids tremendously in her hacking ability. *Experienced with a diverse number of fighting styles: Along with her ability to download and integrate nearly any piece of information on the halonet Paige has, at least second hand, experience with several combat stances and tactics ranging from categorized, and publicly known, sith and jedi ones to martial arts and back. Specialized Weapons and Equipment *Incendie Saber/Edge: Forged with beskar into a one of a kind blade designed with combating several opponents simultaneously in mind. The blade has been woven with a few ridged edges for more severe gashes when a clean cut is made, it can penetrate, when wielded with enough strength, most other materials, save for Beskar one might say all others. *Custom built ME-2 blaster carbine: A highly modified version of the common BlasTech Industries E-11 blaster rifle. This weapon features an extended barrel, no stock, scoop, strap, opinion slug clips, the ability to switch from energy to slug with a flick of a switch and side mounted motion track. Optimal range for this weapon is one hundred fifty yards, it’s the prefect blend of sniper and assault rifle.